KNDMon Go: La reciente obsesión de Número 1
by Sthefynice
Summary: Nigel Uno no aprobaba para nada el uso de esta aplicación, creada por adultos, y ahora tendrá que experimentarla de primera mano para reunir todas las pruebas necesarias y así poder acabar con el problema de raíz. Sin embargo, no había contado con que dicho problema le terminara gustando, y más de la cuenta. [Pokémon Go!AU]


**KNDMon Go: La reciente obsesión de Número 1**

 **Sinopsis:** Nigel Uno no aprobaba para nada el uso de esta aplicación, creada por adultos, y ahora tendrá que experimentarla de primera mano para reunir todas las pruebas necesarias y así poder acabar con el problema de raíz. Sin embargo, no había contado con que dicho problema le terminara gustando, y más de la cuenta.

 **Disclaimer:** _"KND: Kids Next Door/Los Chicos del Barrio",_ sus inventos y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La serie fue creada por Tom Warburton, por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios. Ahh, pero **Pokémon** tampoco me pertenece, ya que sus personajes son creación de _Satoshi Tajiri_ , y _Nintendo_ se adueña de los derechos de los juegos. En fin... nada me pertenece acá, tan sólo mis feels junto a mis deseos de reírme a carcajadas con las ideas random que llegan, y sobre todo, el pasar un buen rato leyendo historias de esta misma temática.

 _Esta historia nació también con la idea de participar en el Reto semi-permanente: "Operación Pokémon Go" del foro: "Operación F.O.R.O."_

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** AU Moderno, en parte podría decirse que el fic es PWP porque el argumento "serio" que tiene dejará mucho que desear (?) Este mini-fic respeta todo el cannon que hemos visto en pantalla, exceptuando, por supuesto, el famoso viaje de Nigel hacia el espacio. De resto, todo se mantiene. Si llegan a encontrar ligeros dedazos, de antemano advierto también que el capítulo está sin betear, a pesar de haberlo re-leído varias veces antes de publicar.

Igual no tengo beta oficial para este fandom, así que soy sólo yo y mi paciencia. Se hace lo que se puede :)

 **Nota de Autora:** Bueno, tenía la intención de postear esto ayer, por mi cumpleaños, pero como al final no se pudo pss... será hoy. La verdad, llebaba varios meses con este capítulo guardado en la plataforma y ahora por fin saldrá a la luz.

(Ver Notas finales para más información)

Dudas, quejas y opiniones en sus comentarios, gracias.

Disfruten mucho la lectura.

* * *

 **Cap. 1** **Y l** **a verdad os hará libres**

Septiembre era un mes especial (y en ocasiones, doloroso) para todos los niños. Indicaba que la mitad de sus vacaciones seguían en curso y que faltaban sólo pocas semanas para el regreso a clases. Se podía escuchar un suspiro general colectivo de todos los niños cuando aquella última y dolorosa verdad se les recordaba.

La ventaja de tener tiempo libre ilimitado en base al período otorgado en vacaciones, era que... ¡podías hacer lo que _quisieras_! Piyamadas en casa de amigos, ir a la piscina, viajes alrededor del mundo, patearle el trasero a los villanos... incluso, algunos niños se conformaban con las acciones más simples pero de igual manera, fundamentales en el día a día: desde ver televisión, hasta... ¿por qué no?, ir de misiones y salvar al mundo. Esto último sólo si formabas parte de los Chicos del Barrio.

Debido a ello, Número Uno había estado muy emocionado, lleno de expectativas. Ansioso por adelantar y aceptar misiones especiales junto a su Sector. De hecho, de haber sido por él, ellos ya hubiesen adelantado aquellas misiones desde hace mucho, pero una de las características _interesantes_ de trabajar en equipo era precisamente que... al ser un _equipo_ , todos tenían que estar de acuerdo para aceptar un mismo fin.

Y ése era precisamente uno de los tantos problemas de estar en un equipo y acostumbrarse a actuar por su propia cuenta: él quería ir de misión, y ellos no.

Él quería darle sus pataditas a esos villanos, (en especial a aquellos mocosos de Los De La Otra Cuadra...), pero no, sencillamente su equipo había mostrado tan poco interés hacia el asunto en diferentes maneras, que terminó por indignarse. Aunque al paso de unos días, Nigel Uno se dio cuenta de que cada una de razones que alejaban a su equipo del buen deber, tenían algo en común. Ya que aún sin ser muy conocedor del tema, Número Uno desde hace tiempo indagaba y emitía prejuicios de ello. Se los había advertido, incluso, a cada uno de ellos, pero ¿le escucharon? _Noo._

¿Y ahora qué ocurre? Pues sus amigos ahora están en otra dimensión muy, _muuy_ alejada de la suya.

Al recordar ciertos detalles, su molestia por el tema no hizo más que aumentar. Y para enfatizar su punto, actualmente se encontraba demostrándolo sin pudor cruzado de brazos y sentado en su sillón favorito de la Casa del Árbol, mirando seriamente el horizonte oscuro debido a sus lentes. Estaba más serio que cuando se metían con la abuelita de Luis Miguel, mientras que en su fachada exterior seguía observando de manera imperturbable como cada uno de sus mejores agentes, de su _equipo_ , ninguno de ellos despegaba la vista de sus SmartPhones. O bueno, celulares especiales con tecnología 2x4 incluída, ya que un teléfono inteligente normal no daría la talla para Los Chicos del Barrio; así que para modificar dicho aspecto predeterminado, agentes especializados en tecnología y diseño, como Número Dos, por ejemplo, se encargaban del problema para hacer de este mundo de niños, un lugar mejor. O bueno, pronto el mundo sería un lugar habitable ideal para los niños, sí, ya que ciertamente seguían trabajando en eso.

Número Uno asintió con gravedad, ya basta de juegos, necesitaba acción. Pero al fijar la vista en ellos, su resolución se veía interrumpida. Seguía viéndolo en directo, prácticamente pegados con sus teléfonos inteligentes y aún lo podía creer... ¿cómo fue que esto pasó? ¿Y por qué no lo vio venir antes?

¿Acaso aún estaban a tiempo de ser salvos?

Vio como Número 4 se levantaba finalmente de su asiento para luego caminar distraídamente. Con su teléfono.

Número Uno levantó una ceja con impaciencia. Porque si no era él, entonces era Número Dos, luego Número Tres o hasta la misma Cinco quién lo hacía. ¡Era como una rutina espantosa! ¡No podía soportarlo más! Sí, era cierto que él también tiene su SmartPhone, pero jamás lo usaría para...

— ¡Oigan, chicos! ¡Por si a alguien le interesa, hay _Digglets_ afuera! —Exclamó Wallabee Beetles, bastante sorprendido por el suceso.

Número Cinco, recostada desde su asiento, sacudió una mano para restarle importancia, mientras leía una revista. Y con la otra mano, la pantalla de su celular seguía encendida y tenía una musiquita en particular que estaba seguro, Número Uno, ya no olvidaría. Para su mala suerte.

—Siempre hay _Digglets_ cerca de la Casa del Árbol, Número 4. Ya de tan sólo ver a otros Sectores bajando de sus _S.C.A.M.P.E.R.S._ para atraparlos, nos dice mucho.

—Momento, yo sí estoy interesado. Quiero que _"Don Pepe"_ evolucione pero ya, así que iré a atraparlo, necesito caramelos de todos modos. —Resolvió el australiano, ya en marcha hacia la salida.

Número Tres se incorporó. — ¡Oh, oh, te acompaño! Mi radar dice que hay un Persian afuera.

— ¿Un _Persian_? —Número 4 repitió incrédulo, regresando hacia donde ella se encontraba. —Tu radar debe de estar bien mal, el mío no detecta ningún Persian fuera de la casa.

—Pues entonces tu radar debe estar mal, tontito. —Respondió animada Kuki, sacándole la lengua. Acción que para Wallabee no le gustó.

— ¡Mi radar _NO_ está mal! ¡Debe ser el tuyo!

Kuki Sanban no pudo reprimir un sonido de indignación. — ¡No seas grosero, mi radar nunca está mal!

Y mientras se enfrascaban en una disputa, de esas que son diarias y que uno está acostumbrado a ver y presenciar, un muy sonriente Memo González, se dispone a salir del lugar.

—Bueno chicos, estoy abajo cualquier cosa. No sé cuando regresaré, eso sí. Me llaman, ya saben. ¡Adíos!

— ¡Número Dos! —Abigail Lincoln le jaló del cuello antes de que Memo desapareciera por completo. Ella acercó su rostro al de él y abrió sus labios. Nigel Uno observa detenidamente la escena, mudo y expectante desde su asiento. Oyó como ella le susurró: —Escuché por ahí (no diré nombres), que el otro día 86 atrapó a un _Golden_ mientras cruzaba la calle. Esta calle. Si llegas a ver uno, avísame. Yo lo quiero. —Número Dos asintió gravemente a su pedido, su mirada estaba más que determinada.

Nigel Uno realmente no sabía qué hacer al respecto, y eso le... cabreaba, por no decir menos. No era la primera vez que le preguntaba a su sector qué era lo que veían en ese estúpido jueguito, y lo que ellos sólo hacían era darles respuestas vagas que terminaban por arruinar su repentino interés hacia el tema.

Hizo una mueca de desprecio. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que _"Pokémon Go!"_ era tan sólo era una aplicación sobrevalorada. ¡Ni siquiera se comparaba con su versión original! Un gusto culposo que tenía Nigel y que muy poca gente sabía, era su afición a Pokémon, a los primeros videojuegos de la franquicia. Era muy bueno en ellos, hasta llegó a convertirse en uno de los mejores, por qué no, con bastante esfuerzo. Pero eso... eso forma parte del pasado, y no tiene caso siquiera volverlo a intentar, ahora con una aplicación reciente del celular. ¿Atraparlos a todos? La verdad era que sonaba... bastante tentador. ¿Qué tan parecido podía llegar a ser esa App en comparación al juego original? ¿Realmente era cierto que se podían conseguir Pokémons en distintos sitios? ¿Y cómo es que era el sistema de batalla? ¿Acaso podía llegar a compararse con lo que alguna vez experimentó estando más... chamaco?

Sacudió la cabeza, no podía dejarse llevar por la marea, pero tampoco podía quedarse quieto con la situación. Estaba empeñado en desentrañar los misterios y verdades que los adultos, aquellos que _crearon_ esa novedad para los niños y adolescentes, ocultaban en medio de todo este ambiente entusiasmado y lleno de frikismo. Porque sí, esa cosa estaba de moda. Y los Chicos de Barrio no podían quedarse indiferentes ante dicho acontecimientos.

Despacio, se levantó del sofá y sin decir palabras, se fue de la habitación.

* * *

.

—Déjame ver... piensas que nosotros tenemos algo que ver con la estupidez andante que tienen por el jueguito ése, y que según tú, nos investigarás personalmente.

—Exacto. —Contestó Uno, acomodándose los anteojos y agachándose a tiempo para evitar que una bola de golf le golpeara la cabeza. Conocía ciertos trucos de Padre, y sabía de sobra que podía llegar a ser tan malvado cuando quería. Por ende, no le extrañaría en absoluto que también estuviese involucrado en el asunto de una u otra manera.

El adulto maldijo por la bola fallida, y el Sr. Jefe se mofó de él, acomodando sus calzoncillos especiales de la suerte, para luego acercarse ahora y reclamar por su turno. Era domingo por la tarde, sabía la costumbre que los adultos habían adquirido para reunirse y hacer... ciertas actividades aburridas y grupales. Así que era bastante fácil localizarlos, hasta ellos mismos descansaban de dominar al mundo cuando era domingo, lo cual no dejaba en parte de sorprenderle. Más no se dejaría engañar, posiblemente sea otro de sus trucos.

—Mira Uno, te diré una cosa, y sólo para que lo sepas: puede que yo esté trabajando con Niantic para distribuir sus productos, pero poco tenemos que ver en ese caso, ya que realmente estamos...

— ¡Ajá! —Nigel cortó lo que el Sr. Jefe estaba diciendo para así poder acusarlo con su dedo. — ¡Acaba de admitirlo, adulto! ¡Ustedes crearon esa abominación para distraernos de nuestros deberes como agentes! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ahora que sé la verdad, estoy más que dispuesto a acabar con su reciente experimento!

Chester reprimió una amarga carcajada. —Inténtalo si puedes. A estas alturas, mocosos, ustedes están más que dispuestos a rendirse de manera voluntaria, todo con tal de que nosotros sigamos el mismo ritmo que hemos impuesto durante los últimos meses.

—Sí, Uno, admítelo, sabes que ahora ustedes ya no tienen con qué ganar. Andan idiotizados frente a las pantallas de sus teléfonos, buscando qué capturar. No digo que sea malo, ya que siempre defenderemos nuestras creaciones. Pero debo recalcar que es gracias a ustedes y a su dinero que ahora nuestras cifras en las cuentas bancarias están a nuestro favor. Hasta la propia 86 vive día y noche pendiente de las próximas actualizaciones, no me quiero imaginar como estarán los demás en la Base Lunar, aquella que conquistaremos algún día. —Chad Dickson atacó, sonriente. Típico, ahora que era adolescente se la pasaba hablando e imitando todo lo que hacían los adultos. Si no fuera por su papel de doble agente, momentos como éste es en donde le atacaría con un buen puñetazo.

— ¡Oye, no te metas con mi niña! —Defendió el Sr. Jefe. Chad roló ojos.

—A mí en lo personal, no me conviene que mis niños estén descuidando sus deberes sólo por estar día y noche con aquél aparato, así que por una vez, puedo estar de acuerdo con la molestia de este niño. —Aclaró Padre, indignado.

 _"Que viene siendo tu sobrino"_ , había sido el pensamiento colectivo de los adultos que ninguno se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.

—Pues les demostraré lo equivocados que están, los Chicos del Barrio _nunca_ se rinden. Averigüaré cuál es el secreto que ocultan y luego vendré a darle sus pataditas. Yo, Número Uno, seré la prueba viviente de que ningún jueguito creado por adultos, me impedirá continuar con mis deberes de agente.

Y así, decidido y sin mirar atrás, se fue dejando confundidos y extrañados al grupo de adultos, quienes se miraron entre ellos.

—El chico está loco, ¿verdad? —Inquirió Padre, no pudiéndoselo creer.

—Ya se le fundió el cerebro. —Contestó simplemente el Sr. Jefe, anotando un tiro perfecto luego de un tenso momento de silencio.

.

* * *

Número Uno saludó a lo lejos a Número Dos en el patio de su jardín y sin perder más tiempo, sacó su teléfono con cierta vacilación. ¿Acaso estaría haciendo lo correcto?

Se mordió el labio. Bueno, ya qué, las cosas no podían empeorar... ¿o sí? Les demostraría a todos que podía sobrevivir a la adicción de este juego. Porque era sólo eso: un juego, y encima demasiado sobrevalorado. Suspiró de manera resignada, y aprovechándose de la señal que le llegaba del wi-fi, comenzó a descargar la aplicación. Se dio cuenta casi enseguida de que joder, sí que pesaba.

Hoagie caminó un poco con su inseparable teléfono hasta llegar hacia él, y de reojo pudo ver lo que hacía. No pudo evitar soltar una risa. —No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, ¿verdad?

Nigel pudo reprimir un sobresalto a tiempo. — ¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Éste negó con la cabeza en respuesta. —Te conozco, mi amigo. Si hiciste una apuesta, estás a tiempo de retractarte, porque la perderás.

 _"Cuando lo juegues, lo entenderás." —_ Había sido el bendito lema que alguien siempre soltaba cuando comenzaba con su diatriba en contra del jueguito ése. El tono de voz sabihondo de Memo le trajo a colación aquellas palabras sin mucho esfuerzo. De repente, se sintió molesto. Era como si lo estuviesen excluyendo de una u otra forma.

Nigel Uno estuvo a punto de replicarle, pero el sonido de su teléfono le distrajo, así que volvió su vista a la pantalla. Alzó la ceja cuando la aplicación terminó de instalarse, y su dedo tembló ligeramente al presionar el ícono para comenzar con la aventura. Una vez cargado el proceso, anotó su nombre y sin mucho esfuerzo, especificó su género, creando de esta manera su cuenta, su primera cuenta. Leyó rápidamente las cortas especificaciones antes de comenzar, y mientras todo se cargaba, reanudó la marcha hacia la Casa del Árbol para poder estudiar el caso desde la comodidad de su hogar.

Ignoró la sonrisita condescendiente de Número Cinco al escuchar la música, y antes de que ella dijera algo, él le gruñó en respuesta, encerrándose casi de inmediato en su habitación.

 _"GPS not found."_ Le marcaba en rojo. Veía todo verde, pero ese anuncio molesto no dejaba de perseguirle. Por más de cinco minutos.

Y era bien molesto.

Buscó con cierta discreción a Número Tres, ya que de entre todos, sabía que con ella podía confiar para no dejarle en ridículo de manera malintencionada.

—Ah, tan sólo tienes que activarle el GPS, tontito. —Le dijo ella en respuesta una vez la invitó a pasar hacia su habitación.

Número Uno abrió la boca sorprendido, como si tal revelación fuera tan impactante para él. — ¿Cómo? ¿Ésta cosa funciona con el GPS? ¡¿O sea que tengo que dejarlo activado todo el tiempo?!

—Sip, sólo si quieres jugar.

Dicho descubrimiento no se lo esperaba. Había pensando que... bueno, ya no importaba, se dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza. Ahora sólo le quedaba comenzar.

Una vez activado el GPS, se sorprendió al ver que el mapa con su ubicación actual se mostraba enseguida en la pantalla, como si fuera un Google Maps. No se dio cuenta que hizo un sonido de sorpresa en voz alta, y que Número Tres soltó una sonrisita y se acercó un poco más a él. Nigel era nuevo en este mundo y cuando ella empezó con _Pokémon Go!_ , a Tres le hubiese gustado tener a alguien que le explicara al menos las funciones más básicas. Sinceramente se alegraba mucho por Uno, tal vez si se unía a ellos entonces así no viviría amargado.

Realmente apestaba no sentirse a gusto en un grupo, y más cuando la mayoría tenía un gusto o afición en común.

—Si no te gusta su vestimenta, se la puedes cambiar luego. —Aclaró ella al inferir su molestia guiándose por el ceño fruncido.

—Mmm, no es eso. Es que ahora que me dieron pokébolas, ya puedo capturar a mi _starter_ , ¿no?

Kuki sonrió, encantada. Era buena señal que Nigel comenzara a usar ciertas jergas del juego, así lo haría todo más fácil. Sabía que a Uno le gustaría el juego por diversas razones, lo presentía porque conocía su vena fanática por los juegos originales. Y _Pokémon Go!_ no se alejaba del diseño original... o bueno, al menos no tanto como uno se había imaginado.

—Así es, ya puedes capturarlo. Ah, ahora es cuando deberías... ya sabes, caminar.

Uno simplemente alzó las cejas en respuesta, y luego de algunos segundos, siguió su sugerencia. No podía evitar el pensamiento de que se debe de ver como idiota, ahí parado tal cual bobo, y ahora caminando como zombie con la vista fija en el teléfono. Aunque luego de algunos segundos... simplemente desconectó su cerebro y se dejó llevar. Casi enseguida, se encontró entretenido de ver a su avatar avanzar al mismo ritmo y velocidad que la que él mismo marcaba.

Tres comenzó a murmurar una canción mientras que imitaba a su líder, por si acaso se le aparecía un Pokémon en el cuarto, uno nunca sabe. Dejaría que Uno disfrutara solito su experiencia y sólo lo ayudará cuando realmente lo necesite. A fin de cuentas, él lo que necesitaba era familiarizarse primero con el juego y su entorno, así que estaría bien. De paso, el mencionarle el truquito para atrapar a Pikachu como starter... era demasiado pronto. Mejor era dejarlo que sufriera un poco antes de revelarle esa información, je.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, su teléfono vibró con fuerza y Nigel Uno se sobresaltó por lo inesperado del asunto. Sus ojos se ampliaron de manera casi cómica al observar como en la gran pantalla de su Smartphone, aparecieron tres Pokémons de los que tenía _años_ sin ver. Más precisamente en un juego.

—Ohh, ¿ya te aparecieron, verdad? Será mejor que escojas tu preferido y que lo atrapes cuánto antes.

Y es que ése era el bendito problema.

Vio como las figuras de _Bulbasaur, Squirtle y Charmander_ se movían ligeramente. Los gráficos y el diseño de ellos se veía tan... genial, que no pudo evitar quedarse observando por un momento, antes de actuar.

Casi enseguida se dio cuenta que ni siquiera sabía a cuál atrapar. No estaba seguro de querer dejar ninguno atrás, y recordó vagamente como en su infancia, antes de haber ingresado a Los Chicos del Barrio, había crecido prácticamente jugando casi todos los títulos de GameBoy y GameBoy Color, hasta donde pudo.

 _Oh, pero nadie podía enterarse de aquél pasado oscuro..._

— ¿Cuál escogiste tú? —Le inquirió a ella en respuesta, mostrándose genuinamente interesado. ¿A Tres le irían bien los Pokémons tipo Hierba, por el color de su enorme sweater? ¿Habrá escogido a _Bulbasaur_ sólo por ese superficial detalle?

Ella movió su dedo índice de un lado a otro. —No te diré hasta que atrapes a tu starter. No me gustaría que esa decisión importante se vea afectada por mi respuesta.

Nigel tenía la intención de resoplar en respuesta, aunque pensándolo bien... tenía cierto sentido, razonó.

Vio nuevamente la pantalla, y la indecisión por dicho asunto que parecía tan trivial al principio, se notaba a simple vista y ahora no podía salir de ella con facilidad, como ingenuamente había pensado desde el principio.

 _Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander..._

Cada uno era buenísimo a su propia manera. ¿Qué no podía tener los tres? Demonios, eso no era para nada justo. De hecho, sentía que no se encontraba lo suficientemente preparado como para tomar esa decisión tan repentina, así sin más, pero supo que tenía que hacerlo.

Era como una primera prueba.

Miró nuevamente a su amiga y sus ojos se encontraron con una mezcla de decisión y curiosidad. — ¿Cómo es que puedo...?

—...Simplemente le darás un toque al Pokémon que quieres, y ahí comenzará la batalla. Simplemente usarás tu dedo e ingenio. —Le respondió Kuki con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Nigel Uno asintió con gravedad, volteando su vista de manera casi definitiva a la pantalla.

Era hora de comenzar a jugar.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Ahh, qué lindo es volver.

Realmente es genial escribir xD Jaja para que sepan, los capítulos de esta historia estarán a modo de drabble/viñeta, es decir: serán capítulos no muy extensos. Me enfocaré que la mayoría de los caps esté presente Número 1, junto con su particular punto de vista para la mayoría de las cosas. Igual no intentes ver mucho sentido aquí, tan sólo siéntese tranquilo (a) y gózelo (?) XDDD

Este fic es principalmente humorístico y espero mantenerlo así a lo largo del camino. ¿Habrá romance? Probablemente, pero por ahora, no nos adelantemos ;P

Sus comentarios serán más que apreciados y recuerden echarle una pasadita al foro KND.

 **P.D.:** Sí, gente, tendremos actualización de _"Preparémonos para la Adolescencia"_ este año, para que sepan que yo no lo he olvidado. Que me haga la loca es otra cosa (?) xD

Bye~


End file.
